The Green Blob
by PinkBestette
Summary: During a playdate with the Chipettes, Dave comes home to find a green blob on the kitchen counter. It's now up to the Chipmunks & Chipettes to work out what it is, and they've EACH got punishments for whoever is responsible. Only twist, they have 1 day as Dave has a date the next day!


So, sorry I haven't been on much. So much has been going on, not to mention the ultimate brain fart. But here is something. Hopefully you guys like it! I was really hoping to get up to at least 2000 words, but I've never been able to extend on stories, I don't know why. Anyways, I'll shut up now, Enjoy! c:

PS: This is based on the TV series, ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks.

PPS: Inspired by the green blob on my kitchen counter here at home. Turns out, it was nail polish from my little sister. But believe me, it's not that simple in this story. xD

* * *

"GUYS! I'M BACK!" Dave's voice booms throughout the house.

"HI DAVE!" All the chipmunks say in return as they fix the mess they've made. Brittany is cleaning up her nail polish, Jeanette is fixing up her caged pet caterpillar, Eleanor throws out her failed cooking project in the backyard, Alvin comes in from the back yard after a game of soccer with HIMSELF, Simon cleans up his science project, and Theodore gets rid of all evidence of him raiding the fridge.

"Were you just playing with YOURSELF?!" Simon asks as he comes into the living room where Alvin is seated on the couch.

"I'm too good for anyone else." Simon rolls his eyes.

"GUYS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" All the chipmunks hear Dave shout. What is his problem? Anyways, they go to the kitchen where he is.

"What is THIS?!" He points to a green blob on the kitchen counter. All the chipmunks stare at it confused, before each saying something at once.

"Huh?"

"What is that?!"

"Wasn't me."

"I don't know what that is."

"I was in the bedroom, how would I know?"

"That's weird."

Dave isn't going to take this.

"Come on guys! Whoever knows step forward." After a whole minute of silence, no one steps forward.

"Dave, we were all doing our own thing in different rooms, how would we know?" Simon implies. The chipmunks watch as Dave thinks for a moment, looking confused yet defeated.

"Besides, that method is LAME." Alvin adds, earning glares from the rest of the room.

"I guess that's a good point, Simon...but I'm not cleaning it off until you guys find out. So, you guys better be quick, 'cause I've got a date here tomorrow."

"We'll try our best, Dave." Eleanor says as the rest of the chipmunks nod in agreement. And with that, Dave leaves the room.

"How about we turn this into a game?" Alvin suggests, mischievously.

"That would make us more eager to work this out." Brittany mumbles.

"What were you thinking, Alvin?" Simon asks, cautiously.

"How about we each come up with a punishment for the chipmunk who left it there, just to make this fun?"

"Okay..." Brittany unexpectedly agrees. "Let's see...um... I'll give them a makeover, and not a good one."

"I'll attach tape to the end of each of their fingers." Jeanette announces.

"I'll attach roller skates on their feet." Theodore shyly says.

"I'll make sure they live on ONLY the worst vegetable out there. Brussel Sprouts." Eleanor says. Everyone shudders.

"I'll make sure they do all our chores." Simon says.

"Wow. That's a good one. But I'm going to make sure they wear a TUTU 24/7." Alvin announces, laughing evilly afterwards, "Now, lets get to work!"

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

"I'VE GOT PROOF!" They all say at once as they meet in the living room.

"I found caterpillar poop." Alvin says, showing them what's in his paws, making Jeanette blush deep red in embarrassment.

"Great job, Bob..." She mumbles.

"I found this green nail polish cracked." Eleanor holds it up, making Brittany gasp.

"MY NAIL POLISH!"

"ANYWAYS, I found this gooey mixing bowl with some green yummy substance!" Theodore says, licking the bowl. Eleanor smiles lightly but also rolls her eyes.

"I found this squashed pea from last nights dinner." Simon holds it up, making Theodore blush.

"I'm a messy eater..."

"I found all this grass stuff, ew!" Brittany squeals, not wanting to hold this trash any longer. Alvin looks at his pants which have grass stains on them and sighs.

"I found...what the heck is this?" Jeanette examines the beaker filled with a foamy green substance.

"It's uh...my science project..."

"Now, the test." Alvin announces as he leads the group to the kitchen.

"How will we tell? All our test subjects are almost the same shade of green!" Brittany complains.

"That's where tasting comes in." Everyone looks at Theodore.

"W-Why me?..."

"Just think it's booger tasting..." Alvin leads him to the kitchen counter where the blob is.

"First, lick the blob." Theodore hesitates.

"What if it's poisonous?!"

"Like Dave lets us take poisonous stuff into the kitchen." Alvin says sarcastically.

"F-Fine... Here goes..." Theodore slowly bends down, closing his eyes tight as he licks it.

"Mmmm! Yummy!" Theodore announces, smiling.

"I guess it's not grass then..."

"Or peas..." Brittany passes the junk in her paws to Simon, who seemed to have expected this as he threw both items away.

"Test subject number one...Nail Polish."

"Wait, wait, Alvin?! Isn't that poisonous?!" Simon exclaims.

"Britt, have you died from biting your nails?"

"What?! No! I'd never dream of biting my nails!" Alvin sighs.

"Jeanette?!"

"Um...I used to bite my nails when I was nervous every now and again...but I never was poisoned by nail polish..."

"Great! Theodore, paw out. Britt, paint a nail." Theodore sighs and holds his paw out as Brittany paints one of his nails with the nail polish.

"While we wait for that, test subject two... Caterpillar Poop."

"Ew, gross. No way."

"Just think Theodore, you might have already JUST licked it." Everyone shudders.

"Poor Bob didn't think his poop would be an appetizer..." Jeanette mutters to herself.

"Neither did I, but HEY, they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure." Alvin says.

"But this isn't another man's treasure, it's caterpillar poop!" Simon exclaims, agitated seeing his younger brother be put through this.

"ANYWAYS, let's just get this over with, shall we?" Theodore nods slowly as Alvin puts the caterpillar poop down. Theodore starts bending down, shaking as he licks it very quickly, careful it doesn't stay on his tongue as it is tiny.

"EW!" Theodore starts wiping his tongue furiously with his paws, trying to get rid of the taste, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT!"

"Clear up the taste with that nail polish." Alvin suggests, secretly amused. Theodore nods and bites the nail polish off his nail. Man, he is desperate!

"The nail polish is pretty bland." Theodore states once his little act is over.

"Now for test subject 3...Unknown Science Project."

"ALVIN! DON'T! THIS COULD HARM HIM!" Simon loses it.

"Fine then, BOSSYPANTS. Test subject 4... Unknown HOME EC Project. Happy now, Si?!"

"Yes, very."

"I licked that before. It's delicious, but it isn't the blob." Theodore says.

"Okay."

"That's ALL the test subjects! How could we have NOT discovered what the blob is yet?!" Eleanor exclaims.

"I don't know. But we need to work it out before sundown." Alvin states.

"Sundown?! I thought it was before tomorrow!" Brittany exclaims.

"It's part of the game, Britt."

"Oh."

"So what are we going to do NOW?!" Eleanor says.

"We're gonna INVESTIGATE LIKE A BOSS!" Jeanette and Simon chant in harmony as they pose.

"Okay, but can we do this in pairs? It'll make it more fun." Alvin suggests. Everyone nods.

"I'll go with Britt, Simon goes with Jeanette, and Theodore goes with Eleanor. Now, scram!"

* * *

Everyone seperates into their pairs and come back disguised.

"We're the Mystery Twins!" Alvin announces. He is dressed up as Dipper from Gravity Falls whereas Brittany is dressed as Mabel.

"I can't believe I agreed with this..." Brittany mutters.

"We're NORMAL!" Simon announces and rolls his eyes at Alvin.

"I'm not..." Jeanette comes in dressed as a female version of Harry Potter, holding that stick they all got her for her birthday.

"Boop!" Jeanette randomly taps Simon's nose with her wand, making him blush. "Haha, it worked!" She smiles to herself.

"We're ADORABLE!" Eleanor announces as she and Theodore come in dressed up as ninjas.

"I feel so alone now." Simon says as he pulls the bottom of his shirt.

"You have me." Jeanette says as she keeps tapping his shoulder with the wand.

"Okay, okay, I'm convinced! Just please stop..." Simon surrenders as he tries to stop the wand with his paws, failing.

"You can stop that now, Jeanette." Jeanette obeys Alvin and stops. Simon starts swaying his paws around like a maniac, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"REJECTED!" Brittany states, making Simon frown and cross his arms.

"Now, let's find this blob!" All teams charge in different directions. Theodore and Eleanor go in the kitchen, Simon and Jeanette go in the basement, and Alvin and Brittany go in the bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, no one was making any progress.

"What is this?" Brittany holds up a cup with green liquid in it.

"Oh that? That's my lime cordial from 3 weeks ago."

"Ew!" Brittany immediately puts it back down.

* * *

"Ooh! What's that?" Jeanette points her wand towards a green blob on the ground.

"Melted plastic." Simon blushes in embarrassment. "I was writing and I happened to hover my pen over the Bunsen Burner."

"Oh."

* * *

"Mmm! Mint Chocolate!"

"Theodore! Stay on track."

"Fine."

* * *

But then...

"Mmm!" Eleanor looks at what Theodore is looking at and gasps.

"Theodore, get it down!" Theodore obeys her.

"Why?"

"Something tells me this'll be important. Take the lid of and get some on your finger to taste." Theodore licks his finger, then smiles huge.

"Eleanor, this is our blob!" Eleanor smiles even bigger.

"Awesome! I'll get the others."

"What is it?" Simon asks as he comes into the kitchen, followed by Jeanette and the 'Mystery Twins'.

"We found the blob!" Theodore announces, pointing to a bottle on the cabinet.

"Great! But who used it last?" Everyone looks at Eleanor.

"Guys, I swear, when I made my home ec project, I didn't use that. I used lime juice."

"Yeah, I was there." Theodore defends her.

"Then who did?" They all think for a moment.

* * *

AN HOUR OR TWO LATER

"Guys! It's time for bed." Dave says, coming in the kitchen.

"Bed can wait. It time to CONFESS, David." Alvin says bitterly, shining a torch at Dave's face.

"Wha-What do you mean?!"

"What do you mean?...When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no-" Brittany sings, referring to the new Justin Bieber song that just came out.

"AHH! MY EARS!" Alvin runs out the room, handing the torch to Simon.

"Did you at any chance use THIS?!" Simon shines the torch at the bottle of Green Food Colouring.

"Well, yes. I used it for your green eggs and ham yesterday. Why?" Everyone gasps, except for Brittany.

"Wait. You made Green Eggs and Ham? Who does that?!" She exclaims. Simon ignores her.

"We discovered that THIS, is the blob, which makes YOU..." He thinks for a moment. "-the person who made the blob." He finally finished, not able to come up with a better ending.

"So?"

"We've worked together to come up with punishments for the creator of the blob so...You're gonna be a mess for your date." Alvin says as he comes back in, laughing evilly.

"Uh oh."

* * *

NEXT DAY

"I can't believe you're making me wear all of this out." Dave complains. He is wearing heaps of makeup (Blue eyeshadow, mascara, red lipstick, blush), a pink tutu, roller skates and the tape on his fingers.

"It was an agreement, Dave." Jeanette says, wrapping the last bit of tape around his finger. The door bell rings.

"Don't forget your dinner!" Eleanor hands a plastic bag to Dave, containing Brussel Sprouts. He takes it as he answers the door. As soon as Dave reveals himself, all that is heard is a lady screaming as she runs off.

"WAIT! I can explain!" Dave chases after her, trying to run on his roller skates, plummeting to the ground on his bottom. Alvin just smirks to himself.

"You kids have fun!" He closes the door and locks the door.

AAAAALLLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNNN!

* * *

Please leave reviews and such. I'd love to hear your feedback! c:


End file.
